Daddy's Little Girl
by DXdancer08XxX
Summary: After a scythe wielding woman Rescues Dean from a demon...so crazy  h!t ensues...Particulary, for Cas. No flames please, constructive criticism welcome. Cas/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any part of Supernatural (Even I would love to own Castiel)

A/N: So here is my first Supernatural story. Just a quick heads up, I made some minor adjustments to some of the Back-stories and lore in this story (like Lilith's history) in this fic so that everything would make sense. So, call it what you will...I call it artistic license, but any who I hope you enjoy.

Dean and Sam Winchester had been investigating the incidents going on at Saint Gabriel's Medical Center for a week and a half. So far, five infants had gone missing and 2 nurses had shown up dead. All signs pointed to a single demon, as multiple would have caused more deaths especially since heaven and hell had become from all accounts, a free-for-all. Sam had managed to pose as a nurse and Dean as a Security Guard in the hospital in order to better watch over the Maternity Ward. It had been three days of waiting until this moment.

Sam and Dean had caught two what looked like demons red-handed as they stood over the crib of a baby girl that Sam had witnessed being born just that day. What looked like the head demon was standing over the crib and clutching the child and snapped up with a start as she watched the Winchesters burst onto the scene. The two thought that they had the situation in the bag, but unfortunately for the boys it turned out the head of security at the hospital was this things watch dog, as Sam rushed to take care of the obese and greasy looking guard, Dean went to take care of the baby.

Dean slammed up against the wall of the Maternity Ward. The cries of at least 20 babies could be heard in the extremely dark and sterile hospital room. A black-eyed and deathly pale she-demon stood over him with her talon-like claws digging into his skin as she choked him cradling her "meal" in the other.

"Mmmm...can you smell that sweet flesh? I'm going to enjoy devouring every single one of this little brat as soon as I'm done with you." The demon purred with a snide smirk as she tightened her grip on his throat.

.

"You...sick...bitch," Dean rasped but before he could finish his snappy retort he began to feel his windpipe beginning to cave in. _"Come on Sammy, hurry up" _Dean thought as he watched his brother being body slammed by the large guard. It might have been an amusing sight if not for the fact that his windpipe was being crushed.

Dean was about to pass out when he felt the demon's grip loosen around his throat. He could see the demon grimacing in pain, before all signs of life left it.

"Great. timing...Sam-" Dean rasped weakly as he gasped for air

But he soon realized that he wasn't looking up at Sam, but a woman in pink it was a sharp contrast to the her olive skin. She was holding the infant in one arm and what looked to be a scythe in the other. His vision was still bit blurred and he still felt weak, but he could still hear the baby cooing, the clank of the Scythe as it hit the ground, and her shaking hands stroking his hair as she spoke softly to him. The last thing he heard before everything went black was her sweet whisper. "It's OK Dean Winchester, I'm here..."

When Dean woke up Sam was standing over him holding the tiny infant.

"Dean...are you OK? I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner..." Sam trailed off as he tried to help his struggling brother stand. Dean would have been angry if he hadn't seen a banged up Sam holding the newborn in his other arm.

"Yeah. Great timing Sam...Where's she at?" Dean asked

"The baby's right here, Dean," Sam responded motioning toward the child as he walked the baby back to her crib.

"No, no, the girl that took out the demon, Sam." Dean answered

"What are you talking about? You took out that thing, Dean" Sam responded.

"No Sam, I think I would know if I took out a demon, and I didn't take out any demon...A woman did." Dean answered, finally catching his breath.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...a woman...magically came to your rescue, and then disappeared into thin air without so much as a word? Dean, I've been awake the whole time I didn't hear or see any woman. " Sam replied looking skeptical and amused at the same time.

"ha. ha. I know what I saw," Dean bellowed at his brother.

"Let's go," Sam said shaking his head and chuckling under his breath as he heard the footsteps of one of the nurses coming down the hall. "Hey who knows, we might find your mystery woman on the way out." Sam finished with a chuckle.

Without looking back Dean answered his brother with his middle finger. Sam was quick to respond.

"Jerk,"

"Bitch," Dean grunted rising to the occasion.

"Maybe she was an angel," Dean said thinking out loud as he drove Impala down the interstate.

"Oh god, not this again," Sam groaned.

"She was not an angel," Cas interjected as he appeared in the Impala.

"Oh Christ, Cas!" Sam answered as he readjusted in his seat after jumped a little bit.

"Well then what was she?" Dean asked trying to hide his Eagerness.

"She's human...not a thing...she's special..." Cas corrected with a grunt.

"Well then _who_ is she?" Sam asked in a more calm and politically correct manner seeing that Cas almost looked offended at Dean's referring to a thing.

After a few moments Cas answered gruffly.

"...Death's daughter..." Cas


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Dean and Sam exclaimed in unison.

"Hold on, you mean to tell me that Death, the horseman was able to reproduce?" Sam questioned.

"Ironic, I know" Cas responded, his voice becoming his normal tone once again.

"Ok, so why was she helping us, and why isn't she a reaper then?" Dean asked curiously.

"Her mother was human." Cas answered calmly.

"Now, I've heard everything. How do you know so much her, Cas?" Dean continued as they pulled into the hotel they had been staying at.

"...All angels...know. Her. I don't know why she helped you, but I know that she almost never leaves hollow ground...so I've heard." Cas answered looking away for a moment as Dean unlocked the door.

"Holy shit, who are you? " Dean exclaimed as he pulled out Ruby's knife as reached for the hilt of his gun, ready to fire if necessary.

There she was standing with her hands in the air her hands in the air and her sweet grey eyes wide with shock. She took a moment to take a deep breath as she watched the other two walk in. Sam seemed on his guard, but she made it very clear that she knew Cas when the boys watched her eyes light up.

"Castiel! Oh, Castiel it's been so long! " Odessa gasped as she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck.

Dean and Sam watched Cas hesitate for a moment before he returned her hug.

"Hello...Odessa," Castiel responded softly with a gulp as he watched Dean and Sam watched the exchange with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

Sam was finally the first to break the silence.

"So, you two know each other?" He asked with total shock in his voice.

"I used to...watch over her...when she was younger," Castiel said as he realized that Odessa still had his arms around her and quickly pulled his hands away from her body.

"Well when were you going to fill us in Cas?" Dean questioned incredulously.

"It didn't seem important at the time," Cas answered quickly almost looking sheepish.

Dean and Sam looked Odessa over her hair was dark like her father's, but she looked nothing like what they would have guessed the offspring of death to look like she was wearing a pale pink bustier covered by a pink floral cardigan and he could see the slightest hint of highlights in her dark brown hair, but what stood out her eyes, they were a kind of grey that they had never seen before. She was curvy and beautiful. Her voice broke the silence that was brought on by Sam and Dean eyeing her.

"Were you expecting Wednesday Addams?"Odessa asked the two calmly. "Those who know about me normally do. I know who you both are, and I'm very grateful to you. My name is Odessa."

"Uhh, um would you mind filling me in here, what for?" Dean said looking somewhere between confused and cocky.

"You freed my father...and me. When Lucifer cast that spell on my father, he trapped him and kept him from me. Lucifer also thought that meant that he could do whatever he wanted with me since..." Odessa trailed off "since he is my step-father"

"Huh?" Sam began looking unnerved at the mention of Lucifer's name.

"Oh no, I know Sam, I'm so sorry...I'm sorry both of you have been through everything! I hate to burden you, but my father thought I would be safest with you." Odessa said softly as she came out from behind Castiel, who looked ready to protect her as he watched deans grip on his gun.

At this Sam and Dean relented, Odessa truly looked afraid.

"Quick question..." Sam trailed off as Dean left for food.

"I'm an open book, Sam" Odessa responded looking more comfortable as she sat "indian style" on Sam's bed.

"You're the daughter of death, what do you have to be afraid of?" Sam asked quzically taking a seat beside her.

"Getting married..." Odessa answered, her voice becoming soft as she bowed her head.

Sam heard Cas grunt from the place he had been standing originally, and doing nothing but staring at Odessa with laced eyebrows.

"Getting married...to who?" Cas interjected almost a little too eagerly.

Odessa gulped hard at this question before making eye contact with Cas, and then Sam.

"Paymon...a high king of hell...he commands 200 legions. Lucifer promised me to him. When Lucifer bound my father with that spell he locked him in a coffin 600 feet under ground. Because my father, and my mother was Lucifer's wife...I belonged to him and his realm" Odessa explained shakily "I did the only thing I felt like I could do...I became a princess to the reapers...my siblings. One night when I had been running jobs, I took my quota of souls and ran away. Paymon's demons tried to come after me, and I pleaded with the only person I knew could help me...God. He answered me by sending Castiel. He hid me on hallowed ground, a convent by that hospital you two were at. A reaper came and told me what was happening I couldn't let the Lilin hurt those babies." Odessa finished solemnly as dean walked back in the door with three bags of food and four drinks.

"Mmmm, that looks good! Odessa gasped as she popped up off the bed and made a b-line for the burgers.

"I know, I got two for you with extra pickles, small fries, and a large Dr. Pepper. My kind of woman." Dean said with his trademark smirk as he slid the food to her.

"How did you know?" Odessa asked as she unwrapped the burger with a grin.

"Cas told me..." Dean trailed off as he started digging for his food.

Odessa smiled up at Cas as he made a valiant attempt to smile back at her, but ended up looking away nervously.

"Thank you, Castiel. Thank you, Dean" Odessa answered breathelessly as she smiled at the two men before turning her attention to her food.

"So who's your mom?" Sam asked with a very curious and intrigued voice.

Odessa proceeded to choke on her burger.


	3. Chapter 3

After a deep drink of Dr. Pepper, Odessa finally found the strength to speak.

"Well...My father fell in love one time in his entire existence,

and one time only. It was in the very beginning when he was much younger. God had created her from the dust at the same time he created Adam in order to be his partner, but she wouldn't be subserviant toAdam. She finally got so fed up that she left the Garden of lore says that not long after leaving she met and..had relations...with Samuel the angel of death, but thats where they get the story wrong...it wasn't the angel of death...it was death himself." Odessa responded with a deep sigh.

"So your mother..." Sam trailed off

"Is Lilith, the very first demon. Well, she wasn't a demon when I was born, but I don't remember that time because I was just a baby." Odessa finished for him.

"My father was madly in love with Lilith" Odessa explained struggling for the words to tell them about her mother. She quickly decided to use the explanation her father gave her when she was 300 (since any thing under that age was considered infancy to her father)

"she was young, beautiful, and had a mind of her own she was so fiery for something so young...'the epitome of free will' My father was still quite you and smitten and from what I understand she reciprocated...he was so happy. What he also didn't realize...is that Lilith was weak, even more so than Eve. She still harbored anger with God and her defiance was still deep within her Lucifer preyed on that,wth little to no trouble. I like to think of it as the occult equivalent to getting addicted to crack...and she was a crack whore.

Lucifer corrupted her and began mating with her as an act of defiance and Lilith's lust for vengeance outweighed the love she had for my father. Thus, the Lilin were born...They weren't the children of Samuel, but Lucifer. Lilith became a sick abomination and when God condemned Lucifer to hell he sent her with him, and destroying thousands of the Lilin...her children with Lucifer. It's for that reason she drinks the blood of newborns,the survivors are what you see today."

"And that would make those things, the Lilin your...siblings?" Sam asked watching her intently.

"hmph..._half_-siblings" Odessa quickly corrected.

"Wow, so you're not a demon, and your not a reaper?" Sam said almost thinking out loud. Observing her like she was a science project.

"I know it's a hell of a gene pool right? Anyways, I'm neither...well I was a reaper as a summer job one time before my father was locked up, and I mainly took the job afterwards to have a chance to get away. I'm not Lilin either. I'm like my father. I have a particular respect for the natural order of things. I was bound to hell because of my mother, and I stayed for my father until I could no longer. It was until Cas saved me." Odessa explained sadly.

"I'm still trying to get over Death being your father, but Lilith being your _mom_?"Dean responded looking very disturbed at the notion. "I mean how?"

"Very simple Dean, when a man and a woman fall in love-" Odessa began and looking very amused as she did so before being cut off.

"Oh God! Stop it! I get the picture!" Dean interjected in disgust.

"I'm teasing Dean!" Odessa laughed almost nervously.

"Odessa are you in trouble? Lucifer is gone you should be safe now," Cas asked with a deep breath.

"Paymon wants me. Lucifer didn't just promise me to Paymon just to appease him, or because he thought it would be a good match. He did it because...Paymon is obsessed. He has been that way since I was a child. The only reason Lucifer made that promise is because Paymon tried to take me," Odessa said looking down.

"You mean take you, or _take_ you?" Dean asked giving her a knowing look.

"The second one. Lucifer made him wait until I was of age...he didn't want me to be "dishonored" as he put it. Why do you think I ran. My father couldn't protect me, and the reapers couldnt' protect me.." Odessa said looking down at her french fries.

"So why did you leave hallowed ground? You could have been killed, or raped, or married off to him? What has happened?" Cas interogated almost angrily.

"M-my father told me to go to the Winchesters. He said that they could stop him, and something about Dean owing him one." Odessa said giving Cas 'don't talk to me like that look'

"Forgive me," Cas mumbled in her direction avoiding the massive facepalm Dean was giving to her explanation.

"Well, I guess we have a job to do..." Sam trailed off "The first thing we are doing in the morning is taking you to Bobby's, maybe he can help us figure out what to do,"

"Please see that you do..." came a voice from the door way to the sleeping area.

"Papa!" Odessa called as she ran into her father's arms.

"Oh shit," Dean mumbled under his breath.

Death had arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, my little one." Death said as he wrapped his arms around his child.

"Hello Dean, Sam. Thank you for exception my request."

"We don't remember hearing any request-" Dean started.

"but we will gladly take care of Odessa. I'm sure Dean and Sam feel the same way." Cas finished much to the surprise of Dean and Sam.

He was met with a raised eyebrow from Dean, and Sam looking quite taken aback. He was met with a nod from Death and a smile from Odessa.

"My Little One, would you mind giving me a moment with the boy's?" Death asked gently.

"Yes, Papa." Odessa answered obediently, and giving her father a peck on the cheek.

"Castiel would you mind staying with my daughter, while myself and the boys have a quick discussion," Death asked before turning his attention back the Winchesters.

"We will be back soon," Cas responded simply as he gently took Odessa's hand and lead her to the door.

"I gave you back Sam's soul in spite of the fact that you lost our wager, Dean. I need you to take care of my Odessa," Death stated simply the two Winchesters.

Sam was the first to break the silence

"I mean no disrespect Death, but why can't you protect her? I mean you are one of the most if not _the_ most powerful being in the universe. Why do you need us?" Sam asked gently trying to show Death as much respect as he could."

"Ah. It is a very practical question to ask." Death began "One I am more than happy to answer. Odessa is my child, she is not meant to be a pawn because some animal thinks he is entitled to her. I have to protect her, and the best way I know how is to maintain order. If I disturb the natural order by neglecting my duties the results will be catastrophic. If I allow chaos to ensue there is no place to hide her, and Paymon will surely take her. I need you to stop him.

I can't protect her from 600 feet under the ground either. If Paymon can bind me the same way Lucifer did by using her against me the way did Lilith when she was pregnant. I will be leaving her at his mercy. I won't do that again." Death finished. Although his voice remained calm and emotionless., Dean noticed his shaking hands and white knuckles gripping his cane, and he knew he couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

Cas tried to avoid staring at Odessa as they walked down the path of a local park. She was holding a Slurpee in one hand and a bouqet of the roses and belles of Ireland she had been picking in another. He always enjoyed watching her play when she was put under his protection. She truly was a sight to behold, a pure heart with a body like the one in those magazines Dean was always buying...There he went again doing his best to look away from her as she came in his direction.

"Look Cas aren't they beautiful!" Odessa exclaimed as she showed him the flowers she had picked.

_ "She always did love roses," _Castiel thought before he answered.

"They are very pretty," Castiel responded as he looked down at the pink and yellow roses she was holding every now and then he would see a belle of Ireland. He did his best to focus on the flowers so as not to let her closeness get to him. Her voice soon broke him from his thoughts.

"Castiel!" Odessa called.

"hm? Yes?" Castiel answered.

"Will you put this one behind my ear for me? My hands are full." She said trying to hold up a yellow rose with a broken stem.

"oh...of course..." Cas answered akwardly as he took the flower from her and broke the longer part of the stem, and beginning to place it behind her ear. He watched her eyes close blissfully as his thumb brushed up against her face. He had to get out of there and fast.

"We should head back" Cas stated stiffly as he dropped his and cleared his throat, and loosely grabbed her hand. In a moment they were outside the hotel door.

"We'll do it, Death" Dean answered much to Sam's relief.

"Hm, really? I was expecting more resistance from you, Dean." Death answered as Dean watched his grip slightly loosen on his cane.

"I know what it's like to lose family. I know what it's like to need to protect your family. Family comes first." Dean said almost bregrudgingly.

"I'm glad you understand, and I'm very grateful for your help...I won't forget it."

"Yea don't mention it," Dean answered gruffly. He was amazed, he actually understood Death and his motives. The two had finally reached some sort of understanding. Besides. Odessa didn't deserve the predicament life (and in someways the afterlife) had thrown her way.

"We'll take good care of her," Sam added with a curt nod.

The akward silence was met with a sharp knock at the door. Sam opened it up to Odessa and Cas.

"Is everything ok in here?" Odessa asked as she entered the room and made a b-line for her father.

"Just fine," Sam answered as he watched Death place a hand on his daughter's back.

"May I have a moment alone with my daughter before I leave?" Death requested calmly. He was met with all three men nodding before making their exit.

"I shouldn't have spoken for you two, I'm sorry." Cas apologized as he paced the pavement in front of the door.

"Cas, what's wrong? Why are you freaking out all of a sudden?" Sam asked showing true concern for his friend.

"I know that face...You had that ace when we went to the brothel..." Dean began only to be cut off by Cas.

"Stop, Dean!" Cas grunted harshly.

"Seriously? I thought angels didn't feel emotions like that?" Dean chimed in curiously.

"?" Cas mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Dean asked in an amused tone.

With a deep breath Cas answered.

"Its why I stopped watching over her, I requested a transfer. She...knew I was there...we talked, we were friends...she grew...she made me think about things." Cas said sheepishly.

"What kind of things?" Dean prodded.

"Things an Angel shouldn't be thinking about.." Cas trailed off.

He didn't see Sam giving him the "stop it, Asshole" gesture, but it fell on dead ears (or eyes) Dean was going to milk this for all it was worth.

"What kind of things?" Dean continued. As he watched Cas try to hold in his frustration as best he could until he could no longer.

"INQUITIES DEAN, INIQUITIES! I REQUESTED A TRANSFER TO ANOTHER GARRISON BECAUSE ALL I COULD THINK ABOUT WAS TALKING TO HER, BEING WITH HER WHEN SHE HAD A NIGHTMARE, AND INIQUITIES...I WASN'T FOCUSING ON MY JOB, JUST...STUFF" Cas exploded through gritted teeth.

"I don't want you to leave me, Papa...not again" Odessa said as she put her bouqet of flowers in on of the glasses the hotel provided.

"I know little one, I can come back to see you. Dean and Sam, while young can make sure nothing happens to you. If I could I would do it for you, but you are a target for everyone who fears my power...I can't risk me...Paymon wants me back in that coffin. Call me and I will be with you, my little one. Before I leave I want you to take this, say or think the words, and you will have the power" Death said as he handed her a thick bracelet shaped like wings and a white stone set in the middle.

Odessa was quick to embrace her father as her eyes filled up with tears.

"I love you, Papa" Odessa whispered as she felt her father's arms wrapped around her, and she dug her head into her father's shoulder.

"And I you, my Sweet Baby" Death whispered in reply as he ran his fingers through his daughter's hair and kissed her head one more time.

….and with that he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Kit-Cat, I actually put Odessa's mom in Chapter three. I actually chose Odessa to wear pink because I thought it would add more of a shock factor to her being the daughter of death. I wanted her to be the unltimate paradox of something as dark as death. Also, I'm hoping to reveal more facets of her personality as the story continues. I wanted to give more of a reason behind the spell being put on Death too, whick is why I gave Death that soft spot for her too.

When Odessa woke up the next morning Dean and Sam were already busy at work trying to figure out what to do and how to handle the situation with Odessa.

"Morning 'Dess," Dean said as he looked up from his father's journal, and watch Odessa pad in the room in Dean's Motorhead t-shirt.

"Morning, Dean...Sam" Odessa answered smiling at her nickname.

Sam responded by handing Odessa a cup of coffee and a sausage burrito.

"Mmmmm...the breakfast of champions...where is Castiel?" Odessa asked as she unwrapped her burrito.

"I don't know. I guess he had important "angel business" to attend to." Dean responded as he passed her the cream for her coffee.

"Oh..." Odessa trailed off in a dissappointed tone as she took another sip of her coffee and excused herself to go to the bathroom.

When Odessa returned, Sam was holding up a black duffel bag with a Raven in front of two intertwined scythes...Their families crest. _"Just like Papa to think of everything" _as she shook her head and took the bag from Sam with a smile as she acknowledged their questioning looks.

"My clothes, Papa must have left them when he came last night." Odessa as she picked up her coffee and walked over to the bathroom "I'm gonna go grab a shower really quick okay?"

"Alright, we are going out to do some more investigating on the Lilin situation that is taking place and then we are taking you to our friend Bobby's...Don't forget to Salt the door behind us ok," Sam explained as he and Dean made their way to the door.

"Ok, be safe you two!" Odessa called behind him as she obediently salted the door.

"Do you think Odessa will be ok by herself?" Sam asked as he and Dean went back to check out

the situation at the hospital.

"I'm sure she will be, I mean I don't remember much but she was a monster with that Scythe," Dean responded as he turned his attention back to the road.

"I just don't want to let Death down, do you know what would happen to us if that thing got a hold of Odessa?" Sam answered as he made an exasperated sigh.

After considering the consequences Dean answered...

"I'm calling Cas"

Odessa took her first shower in the last 48 hours and she felt like a new woman as she wrapped herself up in her fluffy black towel and went to the sleeping area to pick out her clothes for the day when she heard a noise. Thinking quickly Odessa reached for the scythe in her bag, and surveyed her surroundings. No one. She closed her eyes and focused on life around her as her father had taught her, there was one soul in the room and three black heart beats. Suddenly a hand wrapped and around her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist the door shutting behind them.

It wasn't until she turned around, saw her rescuer, and heard the taunts and banging on the door that she realized what was going on. She was standing chest to chest with Castiel, his arms still holding her waist.

"Castiel...beautiful timing so are they run of the mill demons or a couple of Lilin?" Odessa asked with her hands pressed up against his chest. She could feel the blood in his vessels veins pumping through his veins. She saw a strange look in his eyes that she had never seen before.

Castiel knew he had made it just in time, but here he was with Odessa nearly bare to him with Demons trying to beat down the door he wanted to let go of her, but he couldn't seem to be able to. _"Focus. Focus. Focus" _

"Wait here." Castiel said before dissappearing she could hear the pounds on the door, and what sounded like fighting outside. Castiel was protecting her, and fighting off the demons. _"This isn't the time or the place, Odessa. He can't feel anyways." _

Suddenly, Odessa could feel 3 more demons coming. She could feel the thick black heart beats pounding in her ear. She knew what she had to do. She picked up her scythe consealed, it in the back of her towel and adjusted her bracelet.

_"Absolvo" _(A/N: I'm free (Of bonds) )

It was then that she burst through the door she could see Castiel doing his best to fight off two demons at once and she could see four closing in on her.

"It's time to come home, Princess. Our master has been searching for you...You've been a very naughty little girl." one of the demons purred as they surrounded her.

One of the demons grabbed her arm roughly . She looked at Castiel and became angry. She was tired of hiding and fearing for herself and her father's freedom.

"Big mistake," Odessa stated calmly as her cuffed arm grabbed the demon's wrist, and with that he fell dead.

The other three, clearly the demons children came at her without a second thought. Odessa pulled out her scythe and nipped one in the arm , but another was there to knock her to the ground. Another demon grabbed her scythe only to feel it sear through her hand. As she fell to her knees, Odessa didn't hesitate to slit her throat. The demon she had cut grabbed her hair by the root and began to lead her around, shove her into a wall, and rip her towel away to humiliate. Before he could do anymore damage Castiel came to her rescue he grabbed the large demon by the hair as he had done her and proceeded to pour salt down his throat.

Odessa had gotten to her feet when he saw her, smiling at him in relief as she picked up her scythe She was more beautiful than the thoughts that had somehow made their way into his head, but thankfully her breast and torso were covered by the wet hair sticking to her hair. Odessa's beautiful smile turned to a look of terror.

"CAS LOOK OUT!" she cried as she tried to move him out of the way, but before she could do anything she watched the light move through the demon's body as all signs of life left it.

Sam had run it thorough with Ruby's knife, and then promptly stared at her in shock in amazement.

Sam and Dean Winchester had seen many shocking things in their lives, but this one was a true sight. Odessa naked and taking deep breathes of relief as she stood over the demon and looked back at Cas before wrapping her arms around him.

"Are you ok, Cas?" Odessa asked as she looked him over.

"H-how a-about y-you?" Castiel responded with a gulp and looked away from her.

"I'm ok. Are you two, ok?" Odessa asked as she looked at the two men.

"Are you sure you're related to Death?" as he looked down at Odessa , only to see Castiel's looking at him, and none too pleased.

"Uhh...D-dess...in all the excitement...I think you forgot something..." Sam scratched his head and looked away like he was struggling to find the wording, and proceeded to point downward.

"What?" Odessa said looking down with a chuckle. The chuckle soon turned to horror as she ran for the bathroom.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

30 minutes later Odessa rose from the bathroom in a boat neck sweater over what looked to be a grey cami, skinny jeans, grey knee length boots, and a leather jacket her long brown hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail. Sam was the first to say anything.

"Look about earlier..." Sam began.

"We are sorry, and we have the upmost respect for you, and we don't want you to think..." Dean chimed in.

"...we're perverts..." Sam finished.

"It won't happen again" Cas added, seemingly unable to look at her without his face turning beet red.

"Well...now that we have this little problem wrapped up . We need to head on to Bobby's house." Dean said turning things back to business, so as to break the akward silence and rescue Cas at the same time. Odessa picked up her duffle, and walked to get her flowers from the flowers from the table only to find her purse laying on the table and her roses had died.

_"Yep...Papa has definetly been here..." _Odessa said with a deep sigh as she looked down at her poor flowers.

"So did your dad, pack you a lunch and your favorite stuffed animal too?"

"No," Odessa responded in an irritated voice "He gave me money" Odessa followed up with a laugh.

"Hey, how much?" Dean answered as he ushered her out of the door.

…...

Castiel watched Odessa walk to the car with Dean and put her large bag in the trunk she was smiling. Cas wanted to make her smile the way Dean did. He watched Odessa pile into the back of the Impala beside him...he never rode in the Impala, but he would for Odessa. He could smell her perfume as she took off her jacket and smiled up at him. They listened to music and talked most of the way (well mainly listened to Sam and Dean joke around).

Odessa and Cas took the time to catch up. Day had turned into night, and Odessa had finally gotten Cas to laugh about the first time she had known he was her full-time guardian angel. She was only 30 and he was 200. She was reading about Hades and Persephone, and Castiel told her those weren't the real stories. She told him she knew, and he asked her what she knew and things went from there. They sat beneath an olive tree until Gabriel called her inside the home he and Castiel had made for her.

"Ah ha! I finally did it!" Odessa whispered in triumph at the fact that Gabriel gave Uriel a wedgie when he was helping Odessa hang a picture.

"Yes you did," Cas responded stoically .

"Well now that my mission for the evening is accomplished ...may I lay with you Castiel." Odessa asked with a shy smile.

"I beg your pardon?" Castiel asked not sure of what to make of her request.

"Ya know? Lay with you..." Odessa trailed off as she lifted up his arm and rested her head on his chest. "Lay.."

"Ah...y-yes." Castiel said as he patted her back unsure of what to do.

Odessa cuddled in between his shoulder and chest, and soon he could feel her steady breath as her body relaxed. He covered her with his trench coat and simply watched her sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Odessa woke up to her shoulder being shaken .

"Wakey, Wakey" Sam said with an amused chuckle.

Odessa responded by furrowing her brows at him sleepily before wrapping her free arm around Cas's chest and burrowing deeper between Cas and his jacket (much to his dismay as he felt the closeness and warmth of her body. Before Sam could make a second attempt at waking her Cas stopped him with a "let me try" gesture.

"Odessa, it's time to wake up," Cas said calmly as he gently began shifting to get out of the car. Trying to ignore Odessa's moans of protest.

"No...don't go. You're warm." Odessa whimpered sleepily, groping for Cas.

"Come on 'Dess, let's go you can go to sleep inside..." Dean said as he patted her head and helped her out of the car, and noticing the funny look Cas was giving him.

With a deep sigh Odessa rose from the car and rubbed her eyes, still using Castiel's trench as a blanket. The were in front of a simple...very old looking home (and not so well kept) home. As they made their way inside, she noticed that it was dark and dusty with pictures, newspaper clippings, telephones, and Devil's traps everywhere. _"So this is what a Hunter's home looks like"_she thought as she made her way through the house opting to stay behind Cas, when she saw an older gentleman emerge through the threshold.

"Hey Sam, Dean, Cas" Bobby greeted "So what were you telling me about demons being after your friend?" Bobby asked as he lead the boys to his study (office, Library, call it what you will).

"Well where is she?" Bobby asked.

"I'm Odessa," Odessa answered as she reached out to shake his hand.

"Nice to you, Odessa," Bobby responded taking her hand and shaking it as he turned his attention to the other three.

"Now what is going?" Bobby asked as he moved toward the books.

It's a long story, Bobby you better sit down.."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After a full 3 hours of explanations, and comments (from both sides). Cas had to excuse himself for "business reasons" but promised Odessa he would be back later, Dean made a food run. Now, Bobby was staring down at one of his oldest texts watching Odessa translate flawlessly.

"See...here is where they mention me...the scribe messed the translation...That's why it's so hard to understand.'Child of _the Night _is really supposed to be _Death' _" Odessa explained to a very intruiged Bobby.

"Uh huh..." Bobby trailed off in either shock or disbelief at who he was talking to.

"Well Dess, this is something I have truly never seen before." Sam stated as he observed Bobby's current stated.

"Bobby is speechless..." Sam finished with a chuckle.

"Shut up boy! So Odessa, I have some other things here..." Bobby said nonchalantly as he turned to the stack of books, scrolls, and papers behind him.

"Bobby she doesn't want to-" Sam began only to be cut off by Odessa.

"I would love to, Bobby. I find diversity relaxing and refreshing...my father was very academic...Lucifer on the other hand thought that whatever he said was the absolute truth. If I told him that Hell sucked he would dispute it because it wasn't his thought."

"So how old are you?" Sam asked carefully.

"Sam!" Bobby interjected.

"You never ask a lady her age or her weight...you don't have to tell us if you don't want to" Bobby answered with a hopeful look.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean drove through the small town by Bobby's house looking for a cheap place to get take-out for everyone. However, his search for a place to get food was interupted by Cas.

"Are you trying to fornicate with Odessa?" Cas asked in his normal stable voice much to Dean's shock.

"WHAT? Cas? Seriously! What did she say she was interested?" Dean finished with a smirk

"Dean!" Cas growled.

"Ok, ok, I'm being serious now, no, shes nice, funny, and absolutely beautiful...normally that would be my cue, but I know you are into her...besides she's kind of becoming like a little sister...a really hot little sister..." Dean trailed off with another smirk as he looked over to see Cas staring at him.

"I'm joking with you, but I'm pretty sure she's into you..." Dean finished as he decided on a nearby sub place.

"She's into me? She's nowhere near me?" Cas responded as Dean ordered four philly cheese steaks and four drinks.

"No, it means she likes you. Does she like Barbeque or Sour Cream and Onion?" Dean answered shaking his head at his friend and holding up two bags of chips.

"Really...She likes the B. B. Q.? I believe..." Castiel answered with a gulp

When Dean turned around Castiel had vanished...again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"W-wait you're 9,996?" Sam asked as he looked up from the pages he'd been looking up on the types of things they might be dealing with until they could figure out what to do about the Paymon situation.

"Yea, I'm a total Cougar, right?" Odessa answered as Bobby handed her a coke.

"Totally..." Sam laughed over his screen.

Odessa had stripped down to her cami and jeans, taken off her boots, and was currently sitting in the office chair translating for Bobby, writing different notes down occasionally, and sip her cold soda. She felt Dean coming, and hopped up knowing that food was there. Dean smirked as he held up the bag in front of Odessa.

"Who's your Daddy, baby?" Dean asked enthusiastically as he held the bag out of her reach.

"You are! You are!" Odessa finally answered after much jumping up and down.

Before Dean could hand her the bag, Castiel blew onto Bobby's porch like a gust of wind, he had a stern look on his face.

"You are not her "Daddy" Dean," Castiel commented as he stared at Odessa.

"Cas it was just a joke, he was just teasing me by making me beg!" Odessa explained as she gave Dean a playful smack on the chest while he still held the bag up.

Without warning, Cas grabbed the bag from Deans hand and passed it to Odessa, as he walked past the two.

"Castiel, what's-" Odessa began, but her question fell on deaf ears, and if they didn't Castiel was ignoring her. He was angry with her.

"Oh crap, it's ok Dess.." Dean said as she looked up at him like she wanted to cry."Now lets go get something to eat!" Dean finished as he put his arm around her shoulder.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Castiel hadn't spoken to neither Dean nor Odessa since the whole incident, the fact that Dean had not proceeded to punch him in the face astounded him. What Cas had identified as guilt set in whenever he looked at Odessa, she was smiling and laughing with Sam, Dean, and Bobby-but he felt her sad gaze.

_ "So that is what Jealousy feels like?" _Cas thought to himself as he sat stoically at the table with the others. It was like nothing he had ever felt, and what was frightening was his primal urge to take Odessa away from Dean, and...claim her, and...he had to get away...He shouldn't be feeling these things.

"Well boys I don't know about you, but I am ready to call it a night!" Odessa declare as she patted her flat stomach with satisfaction.

"Bathrooms the last hall on the left, and your room is the right across! Let me know if you need anything!" Bobby told her as she hugged the boys goodnight and gave her new friend Bobby a kiss on the cheek.

"How did Death make something so sweet?" Bobby chuckled as he poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"Maybe she is the black sheep..." Sam trailed off

Castiel sighed as moved out to the front porch...he knew how, and why she was so loving...he knew her, but he had never tapped into her fantasies...no he couldn't...


	7. Chapter 7

Odessa laid peacefully in the guestroom, it was a brass bed that looked like it hadn't been slept on in sometime, but there she was sleeping peacefully under a patchwork quilt. Her red night gown popped out against the white sheets of the bed.

Castiel had been watching Odessa sleep calmly like that, and contemplated these strange feelings she was giving him. Perhaps it was the time she spent with him on earth, or maybe the amount of time he had been on earth in general, but she made his heart beat fast, and his skin hot. All he could think when he looked at her was "_Mine."_ The sound of howling broke his thoughts. Odessa was hot on his heels as she grabbed her bath robe and ran for the staircase.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam, Dean,and Bobby had been sitting down stairs when the howls.

"Hell hounds..." Dean cursed at the thought of facing the hated animals.

"Bobby, do we have hoodoo dust?" asked Sam as Dean and Sammy searched frantically.

The Hellhounds were coming in hot.

"I heard the howls they aren't that far off," Said as he joined the other men in front of the doorway.

"Cas is right. We need to get ready. One of you get Odessa out of here," Bobby added as he picked up a shot gun loaded with Rock Salt, and passed one to Dean aswell.

Cas pulled out his sword as Sam silently volunteered as he took Odessa's hand and pulled out Ruby's knife.

"I can help, I know I can just give me a chance..." Odessa interjected as she played with her bracelet.

"Come on Odessa, we need to go...Now" Sam ordered, albeit in a gentler tone.

Before Odessa could protest any further, Sam was pulling her out the backdoor.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam and Odessa were moving through the back yard, but Odessa could still hear the howls of the hounds and she could hear the beating of the four men's hearts. They were pumping hard and fast...almost too hard.

Dean was fighting back fear that going to hell and being killed the hounds had left in him, but she could feel the adrenaline running through his veins...he was going strong.

Cas shined bright. Odessa could feel his heart in it's true form. He was totally focused not only on fighting off the hounds, but her safety as well.

Sam's heart was beating in deep frustration. While he didn't voice it, she could tell he was irritated by the fact that she wasn't moving fast enough, and the fact that all he wanted to do was get back to his family and friends so that he could keep them safe.

Bobby's heart was beating hard aswell, and his soul felt brave and valiant. He was a tough man. He barely knew her, but he was willing to risk his life to protect her...They all were.

Odessa couldn't take it anymore...She was angry, and tired. She was sick of no one having faith in her. She knew those dogs, and she could stop them with one single touch. She yanked her arm away in protest and turned out to run back bare feet and all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean and Bobby met the hounds in the yard. Cas had sliced into one, but three others were right behind their fallen comrade. They knew they were greatly outnumbered, but they were atleast happy to know that Odessa had made it out. Bobby was fighting one off, and Dean had stunned another temporarily.

It was getting harder and harder for the two men to hold up against the hounds and they weren't sure how much longer they could hold up, even with Cas there to help. Suddenly Dean watched Bobby go down. Dean immediately attacked the dog that was trying to maul his surrogate father.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Odessa didn't stop running until she reached the backdoor only to be stopped by Sam.

"You aren't going to stop me Sam, I'm not letting them be killed. I can feel their heartbeats and I know their souls. So stop waisting time by trying to take me away!" Odessa growled as her father began to come out in her.

"Who said anything about stopping you?" Sam asked much to Odessa's relief.

Odessa blew through the front door to find her friends on the end of a losing battle. Dean was firing, but his direct hits were only stunning to the huge dogs. Bobby was fighting valiantly but with a limp. Cas was defending Bobby, and managing to sucessfully fight off the dogs despite the fact that he was struggling to make lethal wounds. It finally hit Odessa that she knew those dogs...

The men were stopped by a loud and strange sounding whistle. There stood Odessa with a determined look on her face. All at once the hellhounds stop, two even letting out a few whimpers. The four men looked on in amazement as Odessa commanded the dogs, and they obediently followed her commands.

"Sparky, Hannah, Lilly, Andrew...come, now. Andrew...Now!" Odessa said emphasizing the most injured of the four, looking as he limped to her.

"Oh Andrew now I see why, I'm sorry..." as she went to examine the dog's leg, she notice a metal collar around the dogs neck with spikes on the inside with a bloodstone on the front...of course.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean, Sam, Cas, and Bobby sat on the porch looking on as Bobby delivered the three men beer.

"How in the...?" Bobby trailed as he watched the nightgown clad child of death commanding four hellhounds like she was training a couple of puppies.

"I have no idea...I'm not asking, but that is the most bad ass thing I've ever seen," Dean said as he took another sip of his beer.

"She always did love animals," Cas said watching her limp to the four men causing them to notice her scraped up feet her right one with a large piece of glass stuck in it.

"You're hurt..." Cas said taking a step toward her.

"I'm ok, Castiel...I'm more concerned about the two of you," Odessa responded nothing Bobby's injured leg and Dean's scratched up arm.

"Ohhh...Sparky, bad dog...very bad dog..." Odessa scolded only to be answered with a whimper of remorse.

"Gee you think?" Dean answered sarcastically.

"These are my dogs, Dean. I've had them since they were puppies, gifts from Lucifer...They are wearing collars that force them to follow commands of their master or the ones who've placed the collar on...my guess is Paymon. He _would_ use my own dogs to track me, and kill you two. I have to get them off, now. Odessa said pleading with the men.

"Oh, don't you give me that look!...Dammit, what do you need?" Bobby said uncomfortably.

"Oh thank you," Odessa began gratefully "I need a weapon of hell, Sam would you mind?"

With a sigh Same handed her the knife.

"Andrew, come here...sit...good boy, this will only take me a second." Odessa soothed to her dog. Scratching him behind his ears as his reward, his response was loving lick to Odessa's face.

"Ha, ha...oh stop it! Stop!...I have to take care of your brother and sister!" Odessa said gently as the boys felt the plunk of Andrew sitting beside her loyaly

The men looked on with increasing amazement as one by one she cut the dogs free until all four were sitting in front of her, but soon they saw something they never would have expected. The dogs were what looked to licking her wounded legs. Some were even whimper at their masters wounds. With a grimace from Odessa they saw that one dog even managed to remove the piece of glass stuck in her foot.

"It's ok you four, I'll be fine. I know you had to, but now you have to say your sorry" Odessa said gently but her voice was firm.

The men took sat back ready to pounce if they had to as they the dogs coming up the stairs of the porch one began licking Bobby's leg, another laying its head Dean's lap, another licking Sam's hand, and the last licking Cas right in the face much to his horror.

"Had the collars not been on, these dogs would have ripped Paymon apart before you even had a chance to get to him. They were never used to collect souls, but they protected me. Why do you think Paymon didn't suceed when he came after me? I sure as hell didn't fight him off by myself. He still walks with a little limp because of Andrew...I know you have your apprehensions, but please forgive them." Odessa said with pleading eyes.

"They're you go with that look again!" Bobby explained not realizing that he was indeed scratching the dog that had licked his leg behind the ears.

Reluctantly and Begrudgingly, Cas, Dean, and Sam gave small short pats on the head to the dogs.

"Bobby, can we keep them in the backyard? They'll be great guard dogs!" Odessa said enthusiastically.

"Fine, but if I even have a hint of trouble...You have to deal with them...even if that means putting them down yourself" Bobby answered sternly.

After considering having to potentially kill her dogs she answered...

"Ok, but now we need to salt and burn these collars. They can work as tracking devices, it looks like they are still active, but I doubt they have a strong signal. Once we burn them the trail burns with it." Odessa explained as she began to gather what was necessary to destroy the collars.

"You know you would have made a great hunter," Dean said thoughtfully.

"Right...Lucifer saw to it that I never tapped into my full power, I'm a frightened little girl with a Scythe." Odessa explained as she promptly added salt and lighter fluid to the broken collars and watched them go up in blue flames as they disintegrated.

Odessa picked up the ashes, and threw them into the night and watched the wind carry them away.

"I'm going back to bed, my dogs know where to go..." She trailed off as she turned around and went back to her bedroom.

A few moments later, she heard a knock at the door, and with a deep sigh opened it only to see Castiel.

"I thought you were mad at me..." Odessa said as she stepped out of the way to let him in.

"I'm sorry, I was...out of...line?" Castiel said, sounding unsure of what to say.

"Yes Castiel, that was the right phrase.." Odessa said with a chuckle before adding "Castiel, it was just a sandwhich..."

Cas watched her wounds intently as she sat down on her bed.

"I know, Odessa...I was just..." Castiel attempted to come up with a suitable way to avoid what truly felt "being protective...I thought he was truly teasing you."

"You know, Castiel...you always were a terrible liar," Odessa said with a teasing grin.

"May I,?" Cas asked as he kneeled in front of her wounded feet.

"Sure.." Odessa answered pondering why he was lying to her _"Could he have been jealous?...no" _Odessa thought, but soon Cas broke her from her thoughts.

Castiel had his hand on her right knee. She felt shivers go down her spine as he ran his hand down her leg to her feet. She looked down to see her foot was healed. Before she could say a word, Castiel was reaching for her left leg. She noticed he was paying special attention to this leg that the glass had been in as he placed his hand just above her knee to her thigh, this made her gasp as she felt his hand reach her feet. She notice his breath felt a little heavier as he stood.

"Thank you, Castiel," Odessa said her voice just barely above whisper as she rose and placed her hand on his shoulders, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Your welcome, goodnight" Castiel replied trying to ignore the fact that he could see down her nightgown, and made his way to the door in a stupor.

As turned back around he noticed that she had dropped her bathrobe leaving her back and legs bare to him, the moonlight making the red of her nightgown pop.

_"Father...please forgive me"_ Castiel said under his breath as the finally shut the door behind him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Odessa woke early, she got dressed in a purple tie-back sundress (that her father had clearly thrown in there for her, much to her amusement/bewilderment) went outside with the hellhounds to tend to Andrew's paw, grabbed a cup of coffee, and sat on the front porch for a while.

Now she sat at Bobby's desk doing more translating.

"Can I get you a refill?" Bobby asked holding up her coffee cup.

"Yes please," Odessa answered politely before looking back down at the cuneiform she had been staring at.

"That was a hell of a thing you did last night...with the dogs...it's not everyday that you meet someone strong enough to command hellhounds like that. You saved out lives." Bobby stated as he took a seat in front of her.

"I guess I just got lucky that they were mine," Odessa said smiling shyly as she looked up at him and putting her pen down.

"I heard what you said about being a scared little girl with a Scythe," Bobby began "You know you're much more than that...You didn't know what those dogs were, but you came back anyways. I know you could feel my heartbeat, Sam told me. You're no coward. That means more than anything" He finished.

"My whole life Lucifer and Lilith kept me sheltered. I remembered my father, and I wanted to be with him so bad Lucifer tried to buy me if you want to call it that, he said he loved me like I was his own...he did his best to be a parent in his own twisted way. He expected total obedience, and I saw what the consequences were so I was. He called me his 'princess'.

He couldn't feel my heart the way I could feel that black thing inside of him. He thought that I was stupid, I knew he was trying to turn me over to his side. Lucifer wanted to punish my father for his blatant disobedience, and what better way to do that by stealing his only child.

Lucifer wouldn't let me tap into my true powers, and because of it I was nearly raped and unable to protect myself. I felt so helpless...so I ran...It was dangerous, and maybe a little stupid, but I didn't care about the risk anymore. I wasn't used to earth. He barely let me see it for an for any extended period of time.

The night I ran it was winter and I was so cold, and tired. I was laying in the middle of the forrest in the snow and looking up at the night sky, I could hear the hell hounds coming to take me back. In a last effort I pleaded with God to save me, that I didn't want to be in Lucifer's servitude, and that all I wanted was to be with my Papa.

The next thing I knew Castiel was holding me in his arms, and carrying me into a convent. I was amazed. I wasn't a child of God, but he came to my rescue amyways. It was the first show of _true_ love that I'd known...since Papa had been taken from me."

"I can cut people, and take their soul that's it...I'm terrified...of it all" Odessa finally finished.

"Hm. Fear isn't unnatural, Odessa. I get scared when I'm hunting," Bobby said empathising with her.

"You do, you felt so strong last night!" Odessa answered in a combination of interest and confusion.

"Sure everyone does, but the key is knowing what you have to do. Odessa, last night you knew what you had to do, and that made you strong. If you want to beat Paymon me and the boys are behind you, but you have to look deep down and decide to fight."

After looking down for a minutes, Odessa looked down for a moment before looking up with a small smile.

"Will you help me learn how, Bobby?" Odessa asked gently.

"Well sure," Bobby began as he got up from the table "after breakfast, come on"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean and Sam walked downstairs to find Odessa, and Bobby unloading the breakfast they had picked up from the diner in town.

"Let me guess...Castiel left again..." Odessa ask with a disappointed.

"You really do seem disappointed that he's not here...do I smell a crush?" Sam asked as he put her into a loose head lock.

"I think I do, Sammy!" Dean chimed in giving her a noogie.

"Oh would you two stop!..." Bobby said in a stern, iritated tone "That girl is full blown in love with him!"

"You traitor!" Odessa exclaimed as she gave him a playful smack.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Castiel sat in the backyard with Sparky's head on his lap, but Castiel was to deep in tought to care.

"You know she's may be in trouble on our side too, right? She was under God's care before in spite of many protests, but now that he's missing. The demons aren't the only one's looking to get their hands on her," He warned.

"Rafael?" Castiel guessed in frustration.

"You guessed it," Balthazar said as he took a seat beside Cas.

"I don't understand, death is and always has been neutral. That makes her neutral," Castiel said in confusion and anger.

"Death wasn't the child of a demon..." Balthazar suggested.

"Lilith was human when she gave birth to Odessa." Castiel countered.

"Try explaining that to the all knowing Archangel. Odessa can be used by the demons, and she spent half of her life in hell. She is also stronger than even Lucifer, and maybe even God like her father. for that alone Rafeal wants her bound along with her father. They think that there is a chance that she will side with Paymon, that she is some sort of weakling that will succumb to evil at a moments notice," Balthazar explained in what sounded like disgust.

"She hates everything about Lilith and Lucifer, she would never turn on us," Castiel shot back in frustration as he rose up from his spot.

"You know that and I know that, but no one else seems to get the picture." Balthazar said as he gave his brother a at on the shoulder "Just keep this in mind, if what you are saying is in fact true...you have more power on your side than you could possibly know."

"I don't want her power, I want her." Castiel said without thinking "I didn't mean to say that"

"Oh yes you did, little brother!" Balthazar teased.

"I...I..." Castiel stumbled with cold hard truth of it all.

"it's ok your secret is safe with me..." and with those last words Balthazar disappeared.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Odessa were eating and discussing bad movies when Castiel came in, and he didn't look amused (but when did he ever?)

"The angels want Odessa," Castiel said bluntly.

"What? Why?" Sam asked flying up from the table.

"Apparently they think you will side with the demons," Castiel answered.

"Are you kidding me? I have spent my whole life missing my father, and they think I will side with the man who took the only thing I ever gave a damn about before reaching earth!" Odessa asked incredulously.

"It seems like that." Castiel answered.

"Now, now hold on, what we need right now is some sort of plan of attack. Dean, go get my holy oil out of the panic room. Sam, got look for a gray book with black lining on the third shelf of the study." Bobby answered trying to think as quickly as possible before leaving the kitchen to take care of other odds and ends.

"I want to go out and reap souls...or atleast punch something!" Odessa said more to herself than anything as she gave the situation a massive facepalm.

Odessa felt a hand on the exposed part of her back, it was Cas. She was living in the convent the last time he akwardly tried to give her comfort, but at this point all she wanted to do was cry. She finally turned to him, leaned into his strong frame, and placed her arms around his waist inside of his trench coat.

"Now you're supposed to rub my back Cas..." Odessa said in a muffled sob.

Castiel looked up at Dean who had walked into Odessa's command. Cas looked at him with pleading eyes,. Amazingly Dean took quiet strides toward him, took Cas's hand and began to guide Cas's hand gently up and down her back. Unbeknownst to the two, Dean walked away smirking.

Odessa looked up at Castiel. His hands had made their way into her hair as he rubbed her back. Odessa closed her eyes up as she layed her head up against his chest. He felt so tense holding her. She looked up to see Cas staring straight ahead with one hand on her back and the other in her hair.

A few moments later Cas was looking down at her as well neither knew what to say, they stayed that way...looking up at eachother. Odessa pulled away feeling two white souls only to turn around and find Rafael accompanied by two nameless angels.

"I heard the rumors, but I would have atleast thought that they weren't true. I can't say I'm surprised since you've strayed so far away, or perhaps your desire for her clouded your judgement," Rafael smirked as he took a step toward them.

Odessa looked at Castiel, and he looked like he had been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"Ahh, so you _are_ in love with her..." Rafael trailed off in amusement.

Castiel looked at her, his eyes full of confirmation even though his face never changed.

"Now Odessa, if you wouldn't mind coming with us, we can end this whole thing right now." Rafael told her in a patronizing tone.

Odessa finally felt like it would be a good time to speak.

"Your father saved me...I don't want to fight you, Rafael."

"Too bad," Rafael answered.


	9. Chapter 9

Rafael lunged at Odessa with his sword only to be blocked by Castiel matching Rafael blow for brutal blow. Odessa felt one of the other angels grab her arm and when she struggled she was answered with a hard back hand. No one, even Lucifer himself _ever_ laid a hand on her. Odessa looked shocked and then angry as the two angels closed in on her.

Odessa looked over at Castiel, and felt for his heartbeat, and it was beating for her. She smiled at that, right before she remembered her bracelet. Bobby's words jumped into her mind. Today she was fighting.

Another angel threw her up against a wall before stabbing her with his sword.

"Really?" Odessa began as she stepped out forward, "this is the best you've got?" Odessa asked as she pulled the sword out herself, and throwing it off to the side.

The angel looked jilted as he stood toe to toe with her. It seemed to hit him that he had little to no chance of winning. Odessa's eyes were changing as she took the angel by the throat.

"I will be nice and let you live, but you tell anyone up there that thinks they can bind me or my father...we had weakness' before, but not anymore. You tell them that if they want a piece of me, they can try and get me, but I garuntee that they will die. Now pick up your toy sword and leave" Odessa ordered harshly emphasizing the leave part.

Odessa turned to see the second angel stand behind her and watch his comrade leave.

"I'm sorry Junior, do want some too? Because I don't feel like letting anyone else make it out of here alive." Odessa said ready to waste him unmercifully. As the angel responded by making a quick exit.

Odessa felt Castiel's heartbeat quicken and, she turned to see Castiel standing over Rafael. Once Castiel saw her he began to move to her direction. However, Rafael had recovered quickly and was setting his sights on Castiel. Cas felt it coming but, his movements weren't fast enough but before the sword could pierce his vessels flesh Rafael was thrown up against a wall, and held there.

Odessa was standing in front of him with his sword in hand.

"I want to make one thing clear...so listen and listen good...because if not you _will not just_ be reaped but, slaughtered. Know this...my hatred of Paymon and the demons and Lucifer himself runs deeper than the Nile, an as of now its my mission to see him dead. If you think that I'm going to turn on you then you are even dumber then you look in that polyester suit, looking like you just left a Men In Black convention...The point is if you get in my way I will be eating Archangel ...wings for dinner...extra crispy...any questions?" Odessa threatened in a calm tone.

Bobby, Dean, and Sam chose that moment to join the party.

"Did we miss something?" Dean asked quizically.

"Just a little bit, but I'm wrapping things up right now" Odessa responded as she looked over to Bobby who gave her a nod in return "Any

"You dare threaten an Archangel...who do you think you are?" Rafeal questioned choking out the last part.

"Who am I?...hm..I'm Odessa effing Mortum. I'm the Daughter of Death, the Princess of Reapers, and one of the few who out ran Lucifer himself...that's who I am, and if if ANYONE OF YOU...ANGELS OR DEMONS BECAUSE I KNOW YOU ARE WATCHING wants some then come get some!" Odessa said in a voice much like her father as she dug Rafael's sword into his throat.

"Very well," Rafael rasped and with that Rafael disappeared as Odessa released her grip.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Odessa turned around to see all four men staring at her in disbelief.

"What?" Odessa uncomfortably.

"What the hell is more like...'Scared little girl with a Scythe' my ass!" Dean said with a raised eyebrow.

"You were right I was so scared, but I wanted to help Castiel...then the rest came naturally!" Odessa said to Bobby excitedly as she walked past Sam and Dean.

"At a girl Bobby" said as he handed her a glass of whiskey.

"I don't drink, Papa says not until I'm 10,000. Thank you though," Odessa said turning to Sam "We don't waste this stuff though so why don't you take it, Sam" She added happily.

"Ok now who wants to finish breakfast?" Odessa asked going back to her sausage patties, french bread, and gravy.

"Cas...marry her.." Dean said simply as he went back to his food.

Cas looked down at her and disappeared. He had some business to take care of.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

That night Odessa made dinner that Odessa called a "Garbage Disposal" dinner which consisted of an array of things hot dogs cooked in beer, grilled cheese, frozen pizza, cheese burgers, and Macaroni and Cheese all served up on one to two plates per person (or in Dean's case three).

"This is either the most beautiful or the most disgusting thing I've ever seen." Bobby said as he began digging into his plate.

"Hey! Number one. I had to work with what you had in the house. Number two. It's not like I mixed it all together." Odessa said as she was quick to respond.

"Hey...eating this makes me happy!" Dean chimed in.

"Anything edible makes you happy" Sam quipped without missing a beat.

"ha. ha. ha." Dean said taking an exageratedly big bight of his burger.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After hours of talking, laughing, and threatening to toilet paper the Impala. Odessa finally decided to check out for the evening. She pulled out her favorite book that she borrowed from Bobby, showered, washed up, and changed into a light blue sleeveless night gown. As Odessa re-entered her room put her bathrobe in a chair. She turned around to find a vase of flowers on her night stand.

There were white Peonies, purple Lilacs, beautiful mint green Belles of Ireland, pink and yellow roses, and white sweet pea flowers. She noticed that the beautiful scents mingled so perfectly and she crawled across her bed to smell. The roses had the thorns cut, and every one was in her favorite variety.

It reminded her of her garden...Castiel.

Odessa kneeled on her bed and prayed

"Castiel, please come to me," Odessa said breathlessly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Castiel blew into Odessa's room when she called him. She was kneeling on her bed with her back to him. Her hair was in a soft braid that was slung over one shoulder leaving her soft back bare to him. Rafael had busted him, and Balthazar called out and made him feel the reality of how he felt about her. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Odessa.

"Castiel, I know you're here please come out," Odessa called out in a soft voice.

"I'm here..." Castiel trailed off as he walked out from the corner behind her.

"Thank you...for my flowers," Odessa began as the took a few steps closer to him.

Castiel stood his ground despite his nerves.

"You're welcome, Odessa" Cas answered looking at her with his normal expressionless face.

"Was Rafael telling the truth when her said that you loved me...wanted me?" Odessa asked taking another step toward him.

With a gulp, Castiel answered.

"Yes, Rafael was telling the truth. I love you, I want you," Castiel rasped as he felt Odessa wrap her arms around his neck, and touched her lips to his.

"I love you too, I want you. Since I can't remember when...I was heartbroken when you left me" Odessa explained softly as she gave him another kiss and felt him wrap his arms around her waist and run along her bare back

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to leave you either, but I'm here now," Castiel responded as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her kissed her this time, and he could feel her relax in his arms.

Taking her reaction as a good sign, he deepened the kiss the way he had seen it done.

"Make love to me..." Odessa whispered in his ear as he felt her beginning to remove his trench coat and loosen the straps of her nightgown.

That was always the place that it ended for Cas when he closed his eyes and thought of her. Only tonight he finally caved and really did put the flowers in her room.

_"Castiel? Will you come see me?" _


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel entered her room and watched her smelling the flowers that he had given her. She was in the same night gown he could still see her bare back, and the way the cool robin's egg silk laid on her body. She was so beautiful.

"Castiel, I know you're here. Come be with me," Odessa said breathlessly gentle.

Castiel stepped forward out of his corner.

"Thank you, they're beautiful..." Odessa said taking a step toward him just like he had seen her in his mind.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like them, Odessa..." Cas said taking another step towards her.

"Was Rafael telling the truth about you being in love with me and...?" Odessa asked shyly looking up at him placing her hands on his chest.

"Yes, I love you, and I want you very very badly," Castiel admitted as he looked down at her and almost awkwardly kissed her lips.

When Castiel felt Odessa return the kiss he deepened it enjoying her taste, but eventually the two had to breathe.

"You broke my heart when you left...I missed you so much" Odessa said staring at his chest.

"I transferred...I couldn't stop thinking about you, I didn't want to leave but what I was thinking about wasn't what an angel should be," Cas explained gruffly.

"What were you thinking of Castiel?" Odessa asked curiously as she took another step toward, and looked up at Castiel.

"About you," Castiel answered not able to look at her as he felt her body up against his. Castiel felt shameful at the fact that he wasn't nearly as brave as he was in the scenario he imagined.

"I love you, Castiel. I loved you from the moment you held me in your arms that first time. I want you just as you want me," Odessa said as she pressed her lips to his before deepening it.

He felt her melt into his body and just like his fantasy Castiel took it as permission to continue, and pulled her closer to him. His hands exploring the mingling of her night gown and her soft skin. Her kiss was like nothing he had ever felt before. She tasted clean, and despite her lineage alive. She felt wonderful to him, he felt her gasp and hold him tighter as he ran his hand up and down her back. He loosened his grip as he felt her take off his trench coat as he began to loosen one of the straps of her gown.

"Make love to me," She whispered in his ear.

Then came the loud knock at the door before it opened.

"Hey, 'Dess want to make a late night ice cream run...wanna come?" Sam asked as he poked his head through the door as Odessa quickly pulled her strap up.

Odessa looked around and didn't see Cas anywhere, the warmth of his hands were gone. Now all she felt was a chill. Sam broke her from her thoughts.

"Dess?:

"Huh.." Odessa responded with dreamy disappointment.

"Ice cream...you coming?" Sam asked again.

"Oh, uh...yea...just let me get some pants on, and I'll be right down," Odessa said with a false smile, trying to find Castiel's soul desperately while she could still make up an excuse to stay, and trying to hide her insatiable desire to punch the younger Winchester in the face.

She tried so hard, but felt nothing.

"OK, see you in a sec...just put your rain coat on, its starting to really come down!" Sam finished as he shut the door gently.

Odessa looked around no Cas no heartbeat, and with a deep sigh Odessa put jeans on and a black trench and rain boots and left with Dean and Sam.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The rain had stopped a few hours ago, and Odessa, Dean, and Sam were sitting in the middle of a field sitting on top of the now dry Impala with their ice cream ("Since Odessa couldn't have beer," as Dean put it,)

They just sat there looking up at the stars. Dean and Sam sitting on the front of the hood, but Odessa laid back on the blanket Dean had placed on the hood of the car for her. After having finished her chocolate and brownie batter gelato, she laid back using the windshield as her support. She counted constellations as she looked up.

Her feet were bare and they air smelled like rain. She close her eyes and searched for Castiel's soul...nothing. She didn't know where he had gone or did he come back after she left? She felt for him everywhere within a 50 mile Radius...nothing. She was sad, and a little bit angry...did she have the right to be about him not coming back?

After a while she finally gave in to sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Castiel sat at the Grand Canyon, and the sun was getting ready to rise. Sam had jilted him, and he was angry with himself for letting it happen. How difficult would it have been to stay with her...make love to her...?

"I would think that it wouldn't be that hard at all," Balthazar said interrupting Castiel's thoughts.

"What?" Castiel said looking up at his brother incredulously.

"You were asking yourself if it would have been so hard to stay and make love to her? I don't think it would have. She's like a flower: beautiful, full of life, and so soft, you remember that about her don't you? How soft she was?" Balthazar taunted.

"Y-yes...don't talk about her like that," Cas recovered quickly trying to ignore his brother.

"So tell me...why did you run...were you...scared? Embarrassed maybe?...Were you scared you were going to get in trouble?" Balthazar continued to prod

"I didn't know what to do! She was there, and I wanted to, and she wanted to...She told me too. Then Sam knocked on the door and poked his head in and..." Cas snapped as the sun came fully into view.

"...and you were Cock Blocked...I've heard the humans talk about it before" Balthazar said as he took a swig from the flask he kept in the pocket of his black coat.

"What is Cock Blocked?" Castiel asked looking confused.

"Oh boy..." Balthazar trailed off as he passed the flask over to Castiel.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Odessa woke up in her jeans and night gown, and underneath the blanket that had she had been laying on when she was on the Impala. She looked up to see the light from the sun pouring into her room and her curtains were billowing in the breeze. She smiled until she saw the dead flowers on her night stand...Immediately she knew she had a visitor.

"Oh Papa! No...I loved those...they were special..." Odessa said with a pout as her father walked out of the shadow of her room.

"What? No 'hello Papa, how is work going?' That is some way to greet your father..." Death said as he stood stoically in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Papa...I've missed you" Odessa said as she touched a rose petal.

"Are you doing well?" Death asked studying Odessa closely.

"The Winchesters, Bobby, and Castiel have been wonderful!"

"I'm glad you are doing well,I was checking on you and I heard your heart weeping. Are you alright, and you know you cannot lie to me." Death responded as he took a seat beside his daughter.

"Papa, its really personal..." Odessa said as she shifted uncomfortably towards her father aghast at the idea of telling her father about last night.

"Ah, well I thought I was going to have to give you the 'the talk' sooner or later..." Death said much to his daughters horror "See, I can make a joke,"

"That wasn't funny!" Odessa scolded.

"I thought it was, but I understand." Death said with a valiant attempt at a smile. "You need to deal with this on your own, but know that my offer to kill the angle who gave you those flowers stands."

"Yes, Papa" Odessa answered solemnly, know that offer wasn't a joke as she took Death's cold hand in her own.

"I must get back to work now my little one," Death said as he patted his daughter's much smaller hand.

"I understand, Papa" Odessa whispered as she turned to see her beautiful flowers were alive again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean, Sam, and Bobby were in the study reading up on Paymon and his legions.

"Hello Dean," Death greeted "Sam, Bobby" who received a nod from both men.

"May I?" Death asked Bobby as he pointed to the whiskey bottle sitting on the desk.

"Sure," Bobby answered as he poured Death a glass.

"Thank you, I hear you three and the angel have been taking good care of my Odessa," Death said as he took a seat with the men.

"Has there been any trouble I know about those dogs, but what is this I hear about angels?"

"Uh...yeah..." Sam trailed off trying to find the words.

"The archangel Rafael saw her as a threat so he came after her, and that brought them here...Odessa took care of it," Bobby stated truthfully.

Deaths expression never changed.

"I see..." and with that Death was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Odessa popped downstairs in her night gown and jeans and her braid was now twisted into an intricate low bun. She was a whirl of emotions: happy that she had seen her father and sad and a little angry that Castiel had left her. She was still in her own world when Dean pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Morning, Dess…" Dean said looking up from an old scroll, only to be followed by greetings from the other three men.

Odessa looked down sadly and spoke before any of the men could.

"Papa came," Odessa whispered softly.

"Yea…he popped by…" Dean said running a hand through his hair.

"What did he say?" Odessa asked curiously trying to take her mind off of Castiel.

"Uhhh, once we told him about the Rafael incident…not much…he just…left" Sam said as Odessa winced at his answer.

"Oh, Dear…" Odessa trailed off pinching the bridge of her nose.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So….do men do this intentionally?" Castiel asked sitting Indian style on the top of a high canyon.

"Some do…I don't think Sam did on purpose I do however think that going out for ice cream was a peculiar choice…" Balthazar pondered.

"Forget the ice cream…I can fix this?" Castiel questioned with his dark brows knitted with focus.

"Absolutely, you don't get one shot and then all bets are off…My god man…haven't you ever…no I'm not even going to bother asking, I know the answer," Balthazar worked carefully to phrase, "Odessa is at home right now. She is most likely sad, confused, and perhaps a little angry…If you still want to…be with her. All you need to do is go home, tell her your sorry and…you panicked…tell her she's beautiful and go from there…atleast that's how I've seen it done" Balthazar finished after taking another swig from his flask.

"That's all there is to it?" Cas asked giving Balthazar a sideways glance before rising and putting his trenchcoat back on.

"Yep," Balthazar answered confidently "…just make sure you put a sock on the door, the boys will understand and with one last nod Cas was gone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After Odessa briefly explained her father's temper, thunder was heard off in the distance as a giant bolt of lightning cut through the sky.

"See what I'm talking about?" Odessa said pointing up "There are no words just…" Odessa trailed off letting the next clap of thunder speak for itself as she pointed up.

At the sight of Bobby, Dean, and Sam's stony and pale faces Odessa finished with a sigh.

"My father has a temper, but unlike many entities he understands and respects the complexities of life as well as death and the power a human soul can hold. He goes after who offended him and refuses to allow others to be caught in the crossfire. He respects life…after all it _is_ what keeps him in business" Odessa finished stoically as she made her way up to take a shower.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Where's Odessa?" Cas asked me as he searched the downstairs.

"Upstairs taking a shower…" Dean said in a tone of confusion and concern for his friend.

"Ok" Cas responded with a nod as he proceeded to exit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Odessa was always amazed at what a shower could do to rejuvenate her. Her skin felt soft and fresh and her wet hair was braided easily into a low bun. Odessa felt like a little pampering after last night. The smell of the lotion she had put on mixed with the feel of her light white linen robe made her feel like she had been born again. She was about to make a b-line for the nail polish on her nightstand when she felt it.

"Castiel…." She whispered more to herself than to him.

"I'm here…Odessa," Castiel said reaching out to her.

"You left me…" Odessa said trying to avoid eye contact.

Trying to make use of Balthazar's words Cas said simply.

"I panicked…and you're beautiful," Cas said as he took her hand with all seriousness

_ "Vintage Castiel. Dean probably told him to say that…" _Odessa thought.

"Oh Castiel…" Odessa breathed as she hugged him and no sooner had she given him a small tender kiss on the mouth Sam was at the door again.

"Hey Dess, you alright? Cas was looking for you?" Sam called knocking on her door.

Just like before Castiel bolted. Odessa sat on her bed with her face in her hands.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Just as Sam was about to open the door Cas was standing beside him.

"I'm with Odessa and its private," Cas stated bluntly.

"I'm…sorry. Is everything ok?" Sam as looking confused.

"It will be…" Cas said before he left.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Odessa hadn't bothered to move since Cas left. It had been 5 minutes before she heard another knock at the door. She ignored it not wanting to be around the guys. This knock was a little bit more pronounced, crisper. After walking to the and resigning herself to nothing ever happening she opened her door

"Guy's I'm really ti-" Odessa breathed before she saw who it was.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Castiel…I thought" Odessa breathed.

" I'm sorry. I panicked. You're beautiful. I'm not running again. I'm making love to you" Cas said before he pulled her close to him and kissed her.

Odessa's moan was muffled by Castiel's hungry mouth. Odessa was reaching for Castiel's trench coat while Castiel reached for the knot on her robe. Castiel groaned as he felt nothing but bare skin as he held her in his arms, he himself was only down to his trousers when he picked Odessa up bridal style and carrying her naked body to the bed while Odessa was busy at work undoing Castiel's belt.

"How do you…know…how to do this…?" Odessa asked breathlessly as she reveled in his touches.

"I don't I've only seen it done…" Castiel grunted as he fondled and kissed her body.

Castiel groaned as Odessa matched his touches and began to explore him while going to work on his pants, and watched him lay down beside her. Castiel could feel the blood in his vessel's body going south. He was kissing her neck when he felt pleasure shoot through him. The pleasure paralyzed him. He heard Odessa giggle when the pleasure shot through him again making him gasp as her fingers brush over the place where Castiel felt the blood go. The feeling intensified as he felt her little hand wrap around it.

Odessa moaned as she felt Castiel's warm hands touched the same spot as she had. Castiel could smell her arousal and it intoxicated him, it was like nothing he had ever known before. He was intrigued when his finger slipped inside of her and her back arched and her hips bucked up against his hand.

"Oh…I've never felt this way before…please don't stop." Odessa gasped as Castiel fingered her remembering what the pizza man had done he delved his tongue in the sweet warm spot between her legs and moving it the way he had seen it done. He was amazed at how sweet and wet it was. The warm spot between his legs was beginning to ache, and he felt like it was going to explode when Odessa moaned with pleasure and suddenly he felt her insides tighten and her back arched. She laid breathlessly.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Castiel looked over her concerned as she laid smiling and dazed.

"I'm amazing…Oh that felt so good let me show you," Odessa enthused as she reached where he ached the most.

Any thoughts Castiel was having was quickly extinguished as he felt her hand wrap around him and switching positions so that he was on his back. Odessa looked down where her hand was awkwardly trying to figure out the best course of action. She decided to mirror Castiel and ran her tongue over his slit like he did her. She watched Castiel's eyes widen and then roll back as she began to lick more and more enjoying his reaction as he took him in her mouth.

Soon Castiel was remembering what he had seen and pulled her up and flipped her over on her back much to Odessa's surprise. Before he could enter he saw that Odessa looked unsure.

"Cas…I'm a virgin.." Odessa trailed off looking up at him with an unsure look in her eyes.

"Me too, we'll go slow," Cas said quickly with the source of his ache right at her entrance.

"Okay," Odessa answered quickly as she felt Cas enter her.

Castiel felt her barrier break and saw her bite down in discomfort, but soon felt her relax. Castiel moved his hips like he had seen the pizza man do, but also at the pace his vessel's body was telling him to take. He felt Odessa's hips move with him. The two looked in eachother's eyes as they found a rhythm. Soon the two had picked up the pace, and felt their heart beats begin to race as they groaned at the pleasure running through them. It seemed like all at once Castiel and Odessa climaxed together in utter bliss and exhaustion Castiel laid upon her, the two still joined.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

He looked upon the two lovers. Odessa now had her head laid up against Castiel's chest, her arms draped over his torso, and her leg draped over his thigh. Castiel remained awake and running his hands through Odessa's now loose hair and covering her shivering form with a sheet and blanket. He felt fury and envy run through him. Odessa was to be _his _in every way, and she would be it would only be a matter of time before he claimed her and slaughtered that angel after having claimed her in front of him and this time there would be _nothing_ to stop him. She was weak and sweet natured…he would have her in his bed whether she liked it or not. As the rain began to pound down on the tin roof and and another clap of thunder began.

Paymon had finally found _his _Odessa. The arrogant demon said while he admired her beauty. It would just be a matter of time. He would indulge his bride for just a little longer….


	12. Chapter 12

Odessa woke to an empty bed, she guessed that Castiel had just recently left because she could still feel his warmth and smell him on her sheets as she rolled over on her belly. The two had made love two more times that night, and Odessa could feel it coming back on her as she moved, but it was a beautiful pain reminding her that last night wasn't a dream.

She cleaned up, brushed her hair out, and pulled it back into a barette. She put on her lace up jeans, a flowy white and blue flowered tie-back top and even put on some eyeliner, mascara, and eyeshadow before skipping down stairs.

Castiel looked more stern than usual as he entered the study.

"We have a problem," Castiel growled.

"Where's the fire Cas?" Dean asked looking up at Castiel.

"I received word from a contact in another garrison that Paymon has picked up on Odessa's location," Cas said with a deep sigh trying to calm his vessels heart beat.

"Well when Paymon comes, we'll be ready for him…" Sam said trailed off as Sam began to build up the necessary supplies to fight off a demon.

"Odessa you're going into the panic room…" Bobby said as he motioned for her to follow him.

"Bobby, I can help! Remember last time? I know Paymon…he isn't going to come alone. He has millions of Demons under his command! If I can harness my powers in time I might be able to so stop them…Like Sam said…I'm the daughter of death…what do I have to fear? I'll be bound to my father's prison before I let him take me," Odessa said pleadingly.

"She's right Bobby, we can use all the help we can get…" Dean said looking down at her.

Odessa didn't notice it, but Castiel did. He watched Odessa move around the room as she adjusted and fiddled with her bracelet. Terror was painted on her sweet features.

"It will be alright, Odessa…" Castiel trailed off as he took her face in his hands, he was met with a nod and a kiss on the wrist.

"He's right we aren't going to let anything to happen to you, Dess" Sam said as he put his arm around her shoulders before moving to salt the windows.

"You're gonna be alright Odessa…I won't let him do anything to you" Dean trailed off throwing in his two cents of comfort as he ran his hands up and down her bare arms, it was the same pressure that Dean had placed on her when he had touched her before, but this one had an almost possessive undertone to it. The movement was odd and familiar. She felt Dean's heart and soul but there was something different about him.

With a deep sigh she placed her hands on his so as to stop the strange touches and ran her thumbs over his knuckles. She looked up at Dean with a gentle but weak smile. Then a strange realization hit her…Dean never called her Odessa…

Without warning the feeling hit her.

"They're coming…" Odessa breathed sharply.

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked gently.

"20 or 30, atleast…" Odessa answered with a gulp.

She heard the howls of her dogs and the screams of demons as she felt them rapidly approaching.

"Let's go," Sam said as he brandished Ruby's knife and Bobby cocked his shot gun.

Odessa reached for her Scythe and ran out the door behind the men until she felt Dean grab her arm.

"What Dean?" Odessa asked in an unsure tone.

"Nothing…" Dean struggled for an answer "I was just making sure the coast was clear, Odessa." Dean finished with a smirk.

"Well it is…" Odessa trailed off as she pulled her arm away from him. Something wasn't right with him, but she couldn't feel any difference.

Sam was fighting off a demon when he heard a growl, and watched the offending demon go down.

"Good dog…" Sam breathed as he watched the dog rip the demon to shreads and black smoke go flying through the air.

Castiel was watching Odessa like a hawk as he was smiteing everything that came withing 500 feet of her. Odessa was turning around and watching her friends fighting, and she knew that there would be no winning…not this way atleast…She knew what she had to do.

Bobby was sending demons down with one of the dogs covering him from behind before Odessa handed him her scythe.

"Odessa what the…?" Bobby asked trying to hand it back to her.

"Trust me, and whatever you do…don't touch me…" Odessa finished as she mumbled some Latin under her breath.

"_Absolvo" _ was the only word he heard.

Odessa began wracking up kills like it was going out of style. Black smoke was flying everywhere.

Soon the demons had given up on trying to take her and just surrounded her, Dean, Sam, Bobby, and all of her dogs. She could smell the blood coming from them all.

"Its time to go Princess…" What looked to be the lead demon stated in a diplomatic tone "King Paymon is waiting for you, and we don't want to see anymore of our clan dead,"

"Alright then, Sozsiel….I understand…" Odessa said thoughtfully "I know what it means to lose family, the same way Lucifer took mine from me, but I'm going to see that you and your Clan stay together…" Odessa finished cryptically, but with a loving and understanding smile.

"Thank you, Princess…" The demon said naively.

"Not a problem," Odessa finished maintain her sweet smile as she took a deep breath and blew the members of his clan a kiss turning around in a circle rapidly.

"DUCK!" Castiel said as as he pulled the men down.

"You BITCH!" Sozsiel screamed as he watched his clan go down like a stack of dominos.

"Aren't I just the worst? What can I say? I'm just a Daddy's Girl" Odessa said with a wink as blew him one last kiss before watching him go down.

Sam and Bobby ran for her….

"Don't touch me…unless you are suicidal" Odessa said harshly "Sorry I'm always grumpy when I'm tired,"

"Alright…go on back to bed then," Bobby said with a smile as he took a step toward her only for Odessa to answer him with a nod after mumbling a few more words in latin. After giving all giving Sam and Bobby and a each dog a scratch behind the ears, she gave Dean a hug only to feel one hand go slowly up and down her back. She was happy to get way and couldn't do so fast enough.

Castiel was met with a semi-deep kiss not obscene but enough for Castiel to be met with more than a few shocked stare and raised eyebrows.

"Uh, is there something we should know?" Sam asked

"You cock blocked me…and I'm putting a sock on the door knob" Castiel answered with knitted eyebrows, and not realizeing what he had just said.

Odessa was recharging in the bed. He enjoyed watching her this way…soon she would be in his bed. Paymon fantasized about this moment, and perhaps he might keep her condemn for a few days, just to get his fill of her-he wouldn't allow her to wear clothes during those days, but no other men would see her….perhaps he would gouge the angels eyes for looking on what was his…Paymon's mouth began to water at the thought.

Odessa had been learning to use her power, and she was using it well but now he had her where he wanted her. She wouldn't be able to fight him.

Odessa woke up to a pair of strong arms carrying her. Her body was to weak to register, but the last thing she smelled was Castiel on her sheets. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled up against him with a sigh of contentment. After what felt like a hours, her body could finally register her surroundings she was still in a pair of strong arms. She felt a hand running up and down her back focusing on the skin that her shirt left bare.

"Odessa…" The man holding her murmured as he kissed her neck.

She was finally able to open her eyes to whom she thought was Castiel only to be horribly surprised.

"Dean?"


	13. Chapter 13

Odessa was still disoriented when she felt a draft of wind.

"Dean...?" Odessa moaned as she looked up at him in confusion.

"Not quite, Princess Odessa...Sweet Odessa..." Dean said, his eyes going black.

"P..Paymon..." Odessa said trying to push away from him realizing he was shirtless.

"The one and only..." Paymon said pulling Odessa closer to him so that she was straddling his lap her bound wrists were around his neck.

She felt her skin up against his shaking in horror at the realization that she was only in a lacey white bra and panties. She felt for her bracelet, and breathed a sigh of relief that it was still there.

"I noticed that pretty bracelet you're wearing...I noticed that it helped you kill one of the most loyal clan's in my legions. Well Sweet Odessa...we can't have anymore of that now can we?" Paymon began emphasising the last words with hard grope of her backside, and his hands her were still groping as he continued. "Well much like the scythe it burns whoever tries to take it off, so I did the next best thing...I took Dean Winchester's body. Sam's body was harder to get into than Lucifer's lock box, and I wouldn't punish you by taking that Singer man. I also thought this body might be pleasing for you when I take you, it's strong, and while young is experienced. Who knows I might give the reigns to him for a little while and let him feel what he had been fantasizing about. Maybe one night we will share you. The best part is that if you use your touch...you kill him, and me." Paymon finished running his hands all over her body.

Paymon alway's had a way of terrifying her in ways that no other being could. She hated herself for beginning to sob,but she did. She felt Paymon grab her by the hair so that she was looking him in the eye. "Do you know what I love so much about you Sweet Odessa? You are so innocent, so pure, and you taste so sweet. I'm going to enjoy having you...every night for all eternity. I won't hurt you, and I didn't really want to be the bad guy...I think I would make a good husband but Lucifer being greedy...wanted to keep his sweet little princess away from everyone and everything...So I had to make some demands."

"By raping me, Paymon?" Odessa asked hiccuping.

"I wouldn't have called it rape...I was merely trying to court you. Was it really so wrong that I wanted to steal a kiss from you? I apologised for being so impatient...I can be a little...assertive when I want something..." Paymon stated firmly returning his hands to her hips partially to enjoy her body and partly to stop her squirming.

"I wanted love..." Odessa trailed off under her breath.

"I understand...and you will love me given the proper time, Sweet Odessa. I will make you love me, and my touch..." Paymon said as he began kissing her neck again.

Odessa was shaking in fear as she felt Paymon begin to grope her breasts and flipped her over onto her back. She wanted to fight but shock and her weakness were too much. She wasn't strong enough to fight and the only piece of leverage she had would kill Dean...

"Please Paymon, Don't do this...Dean...please make him stop..." Odessa rasped desperately.

"Forgive me Odessa, I've waited far too long for this..." Paymon answered as removed her bra and took one of her shapely breasts into his mouth while groping the other. All Odessa could do was cry.

"Dess..." Odessa opened her eyes to see Dean trying to fight through Paymon's control.

"Dean, please...fight him...please..." Odessa pleaded placing her bound hands onto his face.

"I'm trying Dess, just stay with me baby..." Dean soothed before his eyes turned black again.

"Oh no, you don't...I've had enough people take what is mine, and now that I have her I won't let you take her from me!" Paymon explained angrily before turning his attention back to Odessa, and kissing her posessively "You are MINE, Odessa...don't ever forget that. Not Death's, Not Singer, Not the Winchester's, not that piss ant Castel. MINE!"

"Dean," Odessa whispered "Please Dean, Fight!"

"Papa...Papa please help me..." Odessa called in the language of the Reapers.

No sooner had Odessa said the words when Paymon flew back against the wall and Odessa grabbed a sheet and pulled it over herself

"Hello Paymon," Death greeted as he walked up to Dean's strained body.

"You're just in time to give away your daughter, Death. Just remember before you do anything rash that if you kill me you kill the Winchester boy as well. We both know it's not his day..." Paymon said arrogantly.

"How do you know it isn't? Do you really think that you can outsmart me, Paymon? You're lucky that it is not his day nor yours, but while I can't reap your soul yet...I can send you packing..." Death finished calmly and with a flick of his wrist Paymon was launched back to hell, and Dean fell to the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

"Papa!" Odessa explained as she ran to her father and nearly dropped her sheet

Death opened his arms and held his child tight soothing her.

"There we are now, child…" Death murmured wrapping one of her old robes around her, "You have to be more careful next time, it's ok, you will get stronger over time…my little one…Are you alright?"

"Yes, Papa…I thought…I thought…" Odessa could barely finish as she wrapped her arms around her father once again.

"Do you really think I would let that happen to my baby?" Death whispered "I know that was scary…I'm so sorry I didn't come soon enough…"

"Where were you, Papa? I needed you!" Odessa asked with watery eyes.

"I was handling some business in Heaven," Death said as he stroked her hair.

Odessa knew what he was talking about…the storm…

"Perhaps leaving you with the Winchester's wasn't the best choice…" Death said thinking out loud.

"Papa no! I love them…all of them. Sam and Dean are like my brothers, Bobby's like a second father, and Castiel…" Odessa bit off

"Castiel…is the man-ehm angel you love. I always knew this day would come…I just didn't think it would come so very soon." Death finished with a sigh.

"Papa…" Odessa blushed.

"…Hello, Dean…" Death greeted coolly as he looked over to see a shirtless Dean trying to stand up.

"Oh my goodness, Dean! Are you ok? I'm so sorry I forgot you!" Odessa said as she ran to his side and removing her bonds and taking his face in her hands.

"Yea…I'm alright…I just feel like a Mack truck hit me…No one ever told me that getting your body back would feel like the mother of all hangovers..." Dean said shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. When he looked up he saw Odessa looking deep into his eyes.

"Dean? What's your Facebook status say?" She murmured gently.

"What the hell?." Dean answered looking confused when her face lit up.

"It's Dean!" Odessa exclaimed before throwing her arms around him.

"Yea…" Dean trailed off looking mildly unnerved.

"Sorry, it's just that when Paymon possessed you I couldn't tell the difference…I mean your soul that is," Odessa said looking between Dean and her father.

"Ah, I have an answer for you. Dean's soul has been in hell. Paymon was probably able to hide easily" Death said stoically.

"Great, I'm demon camo…" Dean muttered as he began getting his head together.

_"No shit.." _Dean wasn't sure Death said it but he could have sworn he did.

"Dean, take my daughter home, and for god sake put a shirt on" Death said simply before walking over to his daughter.

"I'm glad you're alright, my little one…" Death said as he kissed her temple.

"I love you, Papa," Odessa whispered as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

"…and I you my sweet baby…" Death replied before vanishing into the night.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The ride home in the Impala was a quiet one.

"Dean…" Odessa finally got the urge to ask. "Was Paymon telling the truth when he said.."

"….I stared at your ass" Dean answered before she could continued "I check out most women…"

"Ok," Odessa breathed "Just one time?"

"Twice," Dean answered truthfully. "Once after we met, and another time that day we caught you naked…I checked out the woman checking us out of the motel ten minutes later…it happens"

"No big deal…" Odessa said shifting gently in the Impala seats.

"Damn…" Dean stated randomly eyeing her exposed shoulder in the red glow of the stoplight they were at.

"What?" Odessa said swatting his hand away from her shoulder blade.

"Paymon inscribed your rib…so Cas couldn't find you." Dean said as he hit the gas.

"Oh my God! Castiel!" Odessa gasped. "We aren't going to tell him about the ass-grabbing are we?"

"Nope." Dean said trying to keep his eyes on the road. "You naked?"

"Like hell we will," Odessa responded with a deep breath as she watched Dean punch buttons in his phone.

"Sammy…"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Dean? What the hell happened!" Sam said with relief and irritation as Bobby looked on sighing with relief.

"Paymon possessed me," Dean said "He took Odessa while she was sleeping…the rest is a long story that I will explain when we get there we aren't too far off,"

"Alright, is Odessa ok? How did you break free?" Sam asked quizzically.

"Death came and bailed us out," Dean groaned before continuing "Odessa is fine for the most part just tired and a little shaken up."

"Death came to get you two? Looks like we aren't foster parents after all…" Sam trailed off "Cas will be glad to hear that she is aright. He flipped out and left when he couldn't pick up where she was."

"Yea, Paymon got to her rib…" Dean explained with a sigh.

"Oh, he's going to love that. How close are you?" Sam asked running his hands through his hair.

"We just got back to a place where we recognized the area…maybe an hour or so," Dean said as he hit the turn signal noting Odessa's gentle gaze.

"All right I'll see you when you get here," Sam said as he took a seat in the kitchen.

"Yea," Dean responded as he punched the end button.

"I want Castiel, Dean" Odessa murmured as she wrapped her arms around herself before shifting her gaze to the window.

"I know Baby, we'll be home soon…I'm gonna get my baby sister home" Dean said with a smirk as he took her hand in his.

"I am so older than you!" Odessa chuckled as she finally managed a smile.

"There we go!" Dean said matching her slight smile before turning his attention back to the road.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Any word?" Castiel grunted as he blew into bobby's office.

"Yeah, they are on their way home, turns out Paymon enscribed her rib so you couldn't find her. He possessed Dean and took her while she slept. Death came and rescued them both. Dean said that they would be home soon." Sam said as he turned his attention to the distraught angel.

"I knew something was wrong when the Demons were attacking by the way he was looking at Odessa. Now I can't even watch over her the way a male should be able to watch over his female." Cas growled as he watched the door "I want Odessa, Sam."

Before Sam could find the words to console his friend he heard the door click and watched Dean walk through the threshold.

"Well it's about damn time," Bobby said as he pushed up out of his seat and handed Dean a beer "Where is the little lady?"

"…Right here…" Odessa murmured as she came out from behind Dean hesitantly and threw her arms around her surrogate father's neck as Bobby wrapped his arms around Odessa patting her back and letting out a silent chuckle.

"You alright?" Bobby asked looking the smaller woman over only to be met with Odessa's slight nod before seeing Sam.

"Sam," Odessa breathed as she ran to her other "Big" brother giving him another hug.

"..Hi.." Sam chuckled as he returned her hug with one of his own.

Odessa was giving Sam a kiss on the cheek before looking around for Cas.

"He stepped out right before you came in," Sam said knowing exactly who she was looking for.

"Oh," Odessa said looking down.

"Hey Dess…why don't you go get cleaned up while I hammer out everything down here," Dean suggested gently.

"Dean you were just telling me in the car that all I ever do is shower, translate, and eat…" Odessa shot at him, putting all of her weight on one hip.

"Yea well, go do what you do best." Dean answered giving her a swat on the backside only to be met a return swat from Odessa.

"I'm glad you're back…" Odessa trailed off with an almost sad smile as she turned to walk up the stairs.

"Ok…you. Explanation. Now." Sam said as he pulled out a chair for Dean.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Odessa…." Was the first thing Odessa heard when she sat on her bed.

Odessa felt her stomach do a flip flop when she saw him.

"Castiel…" Odessa breathed as she flew into his arms "My love"

Castiel closed his eyes and returned her tight embrace as she covered him in kisses, but he was soon met with Odessa's confused gaze.

"What's wrong?" Odessa asked before giving him a tight hug.

"Relief….this is what it feels like. I should have protected you…Did he hurt you?" Cas asked as he looked her over.

"No, no…you couldn't have known…I didn't either…No he didn't hurt me. I was just frightened…" Odessa said as she put her arms inside his trench coat and held him tight.

"I won't ever let him hurt you again, Odessa…" Castiel whispered before kissing her deeply as he had seen the Pizza man do before picking her up and carrying her to bed as Odessa wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"…My love…" Odessa murmured as he laid her down.


End file.
